


With this Collar....

by FrostieFroakie



Series: Frostie's DR V3 braindumps [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Collars, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, emo boi and grape boi being happy is my kink, idk what im doing with these tags, its so god dang fluffy, proposing, this is just my headcanon and i'm sticking with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie
Summary: Saihara reminisces about how he got his choker.





	With this Collar....

**Author's Note:**

> Man this is soooo self indulgent. And tbh i may have reflected on kichi a bit. Maybe.
> 
> Anyways, same universe as Stress Relief Session and A Little Reunion. Or basically just the modernAU. 
> 
> Tbh, Overthinker could fit into it too. 
> 
> My overworked brain: *chanting repeatedly* make. a. timeline!  
> Me: *sweating*

“Detective, here's that newest case file for you.”

 

Saihara looked up from his desk with a small smile. “Thank you,” he said then stood and held his hand out towards the intern. Once the file was in his hands, he flipped through it a bit. Hmm… a break in and attempted kidnapping…? Saihara mulled over a few things in his head before he realized that the intern was still standing in his office and staring right at him.

 

Or, more specifically, his neck.

 

“Uhm…” Saihara brought a hand to his neck and gently tugged and fiddled at the ring on his choker. “Something the matter?”

 

“Oh, uhm, it's just…” the intern looked up at his face with a small frown. “Is it really… appropriate to wear something like _that_ here?...”

 

Huh. Honestly, Saihara was more surprised he never had this question directed towards him before. Then again, everyone in his Uncle's firm knew him and his tastes well so him walking around with a choker was probably nothing to bat an eyelash at to them. This guy on the other hand was new sooo…

 

“It's just a choker. I don't see why I can't wear it,” Saihara replied smoothly.

 

The intern gave him a strange, accusatory look.

 

“Besides, I think it fits with my gothic aesthetics perfectly.”

 

“You're not in high school anymore you know…”

 

Saihara sat down in his chair before he shrugged. “So?” If there's one thing he got from dating Ouma for 3 years now, it's a confidence boost. And some sass.

 

They had a bit of a staring contest for a few heartbeats before Saihara smiled sweetly. “If you're done judging my taste in fashion, you can leave now. I have a case to work on.”

 

“Right… Sorry.” He could see the intern was trying not to squirm as he turned and made his way out. So that's how Ouma felt when he shut people down…

 

It was nice.

 

Saihara opened up the file before absentmindedly flipping through the police reports. Tsk, but now he couldn't concentrate… His mind just kept wandering off into past memories of when Ouma gave him the collar around his neck…

 

XxX

 

It was the night of their one year anniversary. Saihara took Ouma out for dinner at their favorite pizza parlor (“Don't go spending a bunch of money at overly fancy restaurants that give you, like, a quarter of a portion! As much as I _loooove_ being spoiled, pizza and panta and your lovin’ is good enough for me~”) before they went to see a movie together only to end up leaving halfway in because Ouma had grabby hands. (And seemed over excited and squirmy)

 

As soon as they walked into their apartment, Ouma dragged him to the couch and sat him down. “Hey, hey! I got a present for you! Stay right here!” he said before running off towards the bedroom.

 

Saihara blinked twice. A present? Oh, but now he was gonna feel bad cause he didn't get him anything. Well other then a night on the town…

 

“Hey! Stop thinking so loudly!” Ouma dropped himself on the couch with a flat square box. “I already told you, I don't need you to spend buttloads of money on me!”

 

“But…”

 

“No buts! I just bought this ‘cause I couldn't resist…” he giggled, he sounded a bit… nervous?, then pushed the wrapped box into his hands.

 

Saihara looked at the box curiously before unwrapping it and opening it. His eyes widened. A collar? He wasn't sure what he was expecting but definitely not this… It was… really pretty though.

 

The longer he stared at it, the more he could feel Ouma shifting next to him until he let out a small laugh.

 

“Just kidding~ That's just a gag gift. My real present for you is still in the bedroom!”

 

Saihara blinked then glanced at him. He was smiling at him, but still fidgeting restlessly. A gag gift? He slowly looked back at the collar and ran a finger on it. That couldn't be right… It looked custom made with its soft leather and purple amethyst stones embedded into it.

 

Then a thought occurred to him.

 

_“Hey Shumai? You ever think about marriage?”_

 

_“Huh? Not really… I don't really dwell too much on that concept.”_

 

_“Me neither! Buuuut~ if I were to propose to someone I wouldn't use some gaudy 24 karat gold ring with a giant diamond! That's sooo cliche and boring!”_

 

_“Oh really? How would you propose then?”_

 

_“Nishishi~ A cute little collar!”_

 

Saihara's golden eyes widened and sparkled in realization.

 

“Uh, Shuichi? You still with me? You can give the box back now. I told you it's just a joke~”

 

Saihara smiled then took the collar out before handing him the box.

 

“Hey!”

 

“You said to give you back the box and I did,” Saihara chuckled before shuffling closer to his boyfriend and kissing his nose. “Besides, I love it.”

 

Ouma's eyes widened as he blushed a bright pink. “Oh, uh, yeah, of course you do! I got it for you after all.”

 

Saihara rolled his eyes before placing it in his hands. “Would you like to do the honors?”

 

“Y-yeah!” Ouma trembled with barely restrained excitement.

 

Saihara turned his back to his boyfriend and allowed him to snap the collar into place on his neck. He felt Ouma place his hands on his shoulders before they slid forward and he clung to him from behind, burying his face in his hair. His heart was racing and he was still trembling a bit but he could also hear very soft, giddy giggles escaping the leader.

 

Saihara held Ouma's hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. “The answer is ‘Yes’ by the way”

 

Ouma pulled away before turning Saihara around and tackling him, causing him to flop backwards. Saihara's yelp was swallowed by his excited boyfriend as he crashed their lips together. He kissed back, arms wrapping around the other's waist as their tongues wrestled with one another. The kiss was sloppy yet passionate, some saliva leaking out from their connected lips. Ouma broke the kiss and gazed at him with half lidded violet eyes and Saihara could practically see the hearts in them.

 

The leader licked his slightly swollen lips before placing a kiss on the collar then his collarbone and laying on top of him, giggling and laughing happily. Saihara joined him in the light hearted laughter, hugging his boyfriend and nuzzling into his wild hair.

 

“Shumai…. You're so perfect….”

 

It was mumbled, so he wasn't sure if he was even supposed to hear that. Before he could comment on it, however, Ouma sat up and straddled his waist.

 

“Of course, you accepting means you are mine now! No one else is allowed to touch you! And you can't leave ever until I die!”

 

Saihara snickered and placed his hand on Ouma's before entwining their fingers together. “I wouldn't want it any other way.”

 

XxX

 

Saihara completely zoned out, fingers playing and tugging at the choker ring, as the memory came back to him. He sighed wistfully before jumping slightly when purple eyes suddenly blocked his vision.

 

“Hewwo~!”

 

“Kokichi, when did you get in here?” Saihara asked, leaning back in his chair.

 

Ouma sat on the desk with a snicker. “A few minutes~ You had this cute look on your face while you fiddled with your choker~” he grinned as he laid on the desk in a ‘draw me like one of your french girls’ pose. “Were you thinkin’ about me?~”

 

Saihara placed a small kiss on his lips. “Yep. Was thinking about the night you proposed.”

 

Ouma blushed with a small pout. “Oh really?~”

 

“Mhm~” he hummed as he rolled Ouma onto his back and kissed him deeply. Ouma cupped his cheeks and kissed back briefly before breaking the kiss and running his thumbs on the detective's cheeks. His purple eyes glittered mischievously.

 

“Well, someone's being bold today,” he cooed with a small smirk. “What happen to no hanky panky at work hm?~”

 

“Did you seriously just say-” Saihara cut himself off before shaking his head at Ouma's giggling. “I'm not gonna fuck you on my desk, ‘Kichi”

 

“Aww, boo… It would be soooo exciting~”

 

It would but he liked his job and his Uncle.

 

“What are you here for anyways?” Saihara asked, standing straight.

 

“Oh right~” Ouma sat up before sliding off the desk. “I wanted to go to lunch with you, sweetums~”

 

Wait it was lunch time already?

 

“Didn't even notice the time huh?” Ouma shook his head then took his hand. “Come on, mister detective, we gotta get some food in ya so you can function properly!”

 

“Alright, alright, I'm coming master~” Saihara teased.

 

Ouma grinned as he gave him a sly look. “Wow, Shumai, what's gotten into _you_ today huh? First you kiss me so passionately on your desk then you call me master in a public space? That's not like you~” he purred.

 

“Hm… I just have my days I guess,” Saihara replied humorously.

 

Ouma tilted his head before wrapping an arm around Saihara's waist and hooking a finger on the ring of the choker. “I like when you get bold and sassy… Maaaajor turn on,” he cooed as he pulled him until their noses touched.

 

Saihara smiled a seemingly innocent smile then nipped his bottom lip before kissing it. “I'm still not gonna have sex in here.”

 

“Boo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh i think Shu would bang Kichi in the office eventually. Its only a matter of time.
> 
> Yall wanna catch me on tumblr and shitpost with me? bowsersrighthandwoman.tumblr.com
> 
> Im thinkin of an actual multi-chaptered story too... But uh. No promises on that *sweating*


End file.
